


King Baron

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, baron calls him princess and boy so yeah, chad is into everything and everything is safe tho, lots of mentions of how big Baron is, min 2nd chap, panties in the 2nd chap, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off this prompt https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=681383#cmt681383





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a little different then what I usually write, anyway i love the whole hate sex thing

“ Well if it isn’t Chad Gable”  
Chad mentally groaned hearing the voice and knew he couldn’t get away. Why’d he decide he needed to get to the arena early? He licked his lips just waiting for the joke to stumble out of the other mans mouth. The short jokes had stopped for the most part from all of his fellow wrestlers. All of them but one. Baron Corbin. 

The man stood right across from him with the biggest smirk on his face. He had to glance up to see his crown placed right on his head. He had his typical outfit of a black shirt and just as black jeans. He sees his scepter, he knows that fucking scepter too well. Baron had basically beaten him with it the week before. It had felt like hell, he swore that his back still contained light bruises. If anyone even slightly pressed against him, he’d probably jump back in pain. 

His face went pink just remembering the event, Baron had down right embarrassed him even with everyone chanting Chad’s name. The worst part of it all? Whenever Baron would yank at his hair or when his hands would go to his thighs to hold him up or even when he would throw him around the ring, he liked it. 

He didn’t have a size kink, he really didn’t but whenever Baron would look down at him it made him become flustered. He had even whimpered when Baron smirked at him once. He down right hates the way his body reacts to Baron. Sure he’s used to getting off to his past boyfriends man handling him. But Baron isn’t his boyfriend and his dick definitely should not be paying attention when Baron glares down at him. He doesn’t have a size kink, he really doesn’t. 

On top of that Baron is so fucking tall, Chad has to look up to even see his neck. He doesn’t get why everyone makes fun of his height when Baron is a fucking giant. Especially his muscles, sure Chad himself has muscles but nothing compared to Baron. He’s sure that one of his thighs could be smaller than the muscles on Baron’s arm. 

He puts on a fake smile and looks right up at Baron with the most confidence he can muster. “ What do you want, Baron?” His voice drips with fake sweetness and he just hopes that Baron will make a joke and go away. He doesn’t want to fight the giant in the middle of the arena’s hallway. 

His brain argues other wise, because he imagines Baron yanking his hair up making him look right up at him. He imagines Baron barking sexual commands at him. He even imagines Baron’s huge hands on his neck while he fucks him roughly. The thoughts make him squirm and he almost lets out a pant.

His brain is fucking stupid, especially when he feels himself starting to get hard at his own imagination. He prays to everything great that Baron doesn’t notice the fact his sweatpants are looking a little tighter, his face is a little more red and sweat is running down the face. He just wants Baron to go away, maybe he can take a cold shower and make his erection go away. 

He just needs to get away. 

It seems like he’s not lucky today because Baron walks even closer to him. He’s so close that he has to back up a few inches, the smell of Baron’s cologne makes his knees weak. He forces himself to maintain eye contact with him even if he feels humiliation run through his veins. He wants to say anything, but Baron has the smuggest face that makes him keep his mouth close. He leans down, he’s sure it must hurt his neck to go that low near his ear. 

“ You’re a pretty boy, Chad.” Baron’s voice is against his ear forces his body to bring himself closer. His crotch is almost against Baron’s leg and he has to bring himself to not rut against him. He whimpers he fucking whimpers again and he knows Baron notices because he raises one eyebrow at him. 

He doesn’t have a size kink and he absolutely does not have a thing for being called pretty. 

He doesn’t dare look down, he’s sure his body is reacting right to Baron’s words. His sweat pants are no help to the matter either. Whats worse? Baron is looking down now even more so avoiding his face. He’s looking right at his dick.

“ Aww did I make you hard, pretty boy?” Now Baron’s voice is mockingly cooing at him and Chad has never felt harder. Baron is managing to hit all of his kinks at once. In one swift movement Baron’s hands move to his ass and he’s lifted up. He’s face to face with Baron and his hands are still firmly on his ass. Baron’s dick is pressing right under his ass, his own dick pulsing against Baron’s chest. He squirms in the tight grasp, he needs any type of movement on his dick. He’s biting down on his lip, still avoiding Baron’s glace. 

He doesn’t get far though because Baron moves to push him against the wall. He lets out a gasp, arching his back aa the force. Yup, his bruises from last week are still alive and well. He almost wants to tell Baron to fuck off but one of his hands move to grasp his face. The other is on his hip holding down his thrusting hips. 

He’s forced to look right at Baron and he’s sure he looks like a hot mess. 

“ Did I make you hard, pretty boy? Tell me” He’s expecting a answer this time, Chad knows it. His grip is rough against his face and it stings a bit. He tries to level his breathing and gather his thoughts. He knows Baron won’t do anything till he says something. Its typical Baron manner of course. 

He’s about to say something when he hears footsteps coming from down the hallway. His breathing gets faster as he realizes that they are still in the hallway. Anybody could see them at any time and there’s no where to hide. They’re still in public and anyone can see that Chad is hard for the man that takes pleasure in making fun of me. He sends Baron a pleading look hoping the other can have at least have some sympathy for him. 

There isn’t a word spoken between the two of them as Baron seems to listen to him and he’s walking swiftly. Chad clings to him, his feet lacing around his middle. The fear of being caught only adds in when more and more voices are added. All he registers is a door being pushed and Baron locking it. 

It must be Baron’s private locker room, since he had been ‘lucky’ enough to win king of the ring, it came with its advantages. Baron doesn’t let him down still, it takes Chad a minute to realize he still wants an answer to the pervious question. “ Yes, Fuck, you make me so hard” He whimpers and he wants so desperately to grind against Baron. Its all so embarrassing, he knows it even as Baron holds his hips even harder in place. Baron must recognize it too. 

“ You want my big cock huh?” Baron words are filled with mockingness that makes Chad all the most frustrated. He hates how little it took for Baron to turn him into a red faced mess. His hands are pulling at Baron’s shirt almost in a begging matter for more. Finally Baron lets him move his hips a little bit and he takes the chance. 

He’s rocking his hips so fast, it makes him dizzy. At the same time he needs the fast movement or he’ll pass out. He’s sure he can hear a cruel laugh from Baron as he attempts to get more pressure to his dick. Instead Baron moves him to sit down on a small black leather sofa. Chad can’t help but imagine how badly they’re gonna fuck up Baron’s precious sofa. It drives Chad to reach down and almost touch Baron’s cock. He’s stopped just barely with one of Baron’s hands managing to hold both of his waist. Fuck that was too much. 

“ You want my cock to fill your little body up. Do you think I’ll even fit inside you?” Baron’s rocking up against him and he’s huge. Chad’s never been with someone that is that fucking big down there. Only Baron’s jeans and his own sweat pants separating him from being completely destroyed. He imagines that Baron takes no mercy on him while he fucks up to him. He bets he’ll move him to any position, just because he can. He’s nodding, he’s nodding so violently that he’s sure he’ll accidentally bite down on his tongue. 

“ You’re,, so,,, big” Chad whispers and he doesn’t even notice he’s said it till Baron hands are in his hair. He’s pulling hard and Chad’s moaning way too loud. He knows Baron has the most satisfied face, here he has Chad basically moaning like a whore and bouncing on his lap. Hell neither man had even stripped one bit of clothing off. 

He’s pushing Chad off his lap, his hands still firm in his hair. It hurts but it makes his cock throb even harder. He really shouldn’t be getting off to this as much as he is. He’s pushed right into the floor, he already knows what’s coming and he’s trying to level his breathing. He’s gonna need all the oxygen he can get considering what Baron has planned. 

He’s panting as he watches Baron stand up, he easily slips the black jeans off his hips and down his thighs. His dick manages to look even bigger without his jeans. The only thing blocking off what he wants is underwear low on his hips. He leans toward his hands going right for the prize. Baron slaps him, it stings a little but it doesn’t hurt as much as he thinks it should. 

Worst of all he thinks he likes it. He wants Baron to slap him, throw him around and use him. 

“ We’re gonna do things on my terms, princess” He growls and if calling him a pretty boy wasn’t enough Baron even called him princess. He was near the point of losing the last bit of his dignity and begging for his dick. His own dick so trapped in his cramp sweat pants that is now drenched in his pre come. 

Somehow Baron saves him from the embarrassment of begging because he finally brings his underwear down to his knees. He looks straight at Baron’s cock and he takes into account that, there’s no way he’ll be able to fit that in his mouth. He wants to complain and whine and tell Baron it’s too big and he can’t do it. He knows It’ll just feed Baron’s ego so he just braces himself to what’s about to happen. 

Baron moves to sit back on the sofa and spreads his knees, a signal for Chad to come closer. His lips is inches away from Chad’s lips, he tongue keeps peaking out as if it’ll make Baron bring his cock closer to him. 

He huge hand goes to touch his cock, Chad watches carefully as he strokes it a few times. His mouth curves into a small circle watching the show in front of him. Baron uses this to his advantage and once he knows Chad isn’t expecting it he yanks Chad’s hair and brings him on his dick. He doesn’t even give him a minute to adjust as he’s already thrusting up into the heat. 

It feels like everything Chad expected and more. Baron’s huge, he feels his jaw start to become irritated at the sudden intrusion. He didn’t care one bit instead letting out moans while Baron fucked into his mouth. Now with Baron pre occupied in using him as a cock warmer, his hand moved right into his pants. He’s feverishly rubbing at himself, he’s sure he could come at any moment. He feels tears prick at his eyes with every thrust Baron makes. 

He’s chocking on Baron’s cock every few seconds with Baron going rougher and rougher. “ God you were fucking meant for my cock” Baron moans out his eyes squeezing tight and Chad’s ready to take all of Baron’s come down his throat. Chad pulls his hand out of his pants and watches as Baron pulls out of his mouth and starts stroking himself so fast it makes Chad dizzy. 

“ Look at you, fuck, you look so fucking innocent. You have everyone tricked, if only they knew” And with that Chad closed his eyes and come dripped down his face. He licked his lips savoring the taste before carefully opening his eyes to look up at Baron. He looked spent and was breathing heavily, it gave Chad some pride knowing he caused that. Even if Baron had been degrading him the whole time. 

Baron doesn’t give him a second look as he’s already standing up and pulling his pants up in one go. He whines hoping to get Baron’s attention back to his own needs. For a minute he almost thinks that Baron is gonna leave him here all hard and alone. Instead he sits back down on the sofa and pats his thigh. Chad doesn’t need to be told twice, everything is so big about Baron. Especially his thighs, Chad sits down right on it while his legs hang on each side. 

He starts rocking hard, he’s sure he’s being so loud that everyone can hear him. Although that’s not his biggest concern at the moment. He finds his face in Baron’s shoulder as he tries desperately to make himself come. His dick is so sensitive against his sweatpants and now the rough material of Baron’s jeans. He feels like he can let go any moment. 

“ Aw, can the princess not handle it?” His voice is laced with cocky ness and Chad just wants to prove him wrong. He’s grinding harder and harder and he’s so close. He’s so close he just has to move a little harder right there. He’ll prove Baron wrong, he’ll come just fine right here on his thigh. 

He looks fucking tiny sitting on Baron’s thigh and he fucking loves it. Baron’s hands are so close to his dick too and he just needs to move a little and his big hands will be playing in between his thighs. 

“ The fans say you’re a hero but really? You’re just my bitch” He almost wants to cry because he’s so close but whenever he gets close enough Baron will stop his movements. He can feel the tear start to develop in his eyes and he knows Baron can see them. He needs this so bad and yes he’s fucking Baron’s bitch. He’s Baron’s bitch as long as he can come right now on his thigh. 

It’s everything and all he needs at the moment. He’ll do anything for the taste of relief. 

“ You’re my bitch, say it”  
Baron’s voice is getting rough and Chad can almost swear this is affecting him too. He’s wheezing and he doesn’t even think twice. He’s Baron’s bitch. 

“ I’m your bitch Baron, fuck I’m your bitch, I’m your bitch” He’s almost on the verge of screaming because Baron’s hands are moving up and down his thighs. He needs to let go so bad. 

“ Come for me, pretty boy” 

He lets out a scream that’s way too loud and comes right on Baron’s lap. He’s sobbing, the relief feels so good. He’s never gone through something like this. He feels Baron lightly rub his back and he shrinks into his touch. He doesn’t even want to think about going out to wrestle anymore. He wants to rest in Baron’s arm for the day. 

Once he finally calms down the first thing he notices is he comes his pants. There’s a huge wet patch on his crotch and he’s ruined both his underwear and his newest sweat pants. Just great. The second thing he notices is Baron is holding him still throughout his orgasm. The third thing he notices is, he just fucked Baron Corbin’s thigh. 

“ I fucking hate you”  
He whispers into his shoulder while he attempts to sit in a spot that doesn’t have his come pressed against his dick. He only stops when Baron presses a light kiss on his cheek. 

“ At least you got to know King Baron”


	2. Baron is an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad wants to tease his *not* boyfriend but It doesn’t end well

Chad grinned at himself as he added one more swipe of pink lip gloss. Its so sparkly, his lips pop out and it smells of strawberries. He had picked the most expansive and nice smelling lip gloss the other day. He had been planning to only leave with one tiny lip gloss tube but was quickly pulled back in by the make up lady showing him more. He had ended up going back to his hotel room with bags of new make up products. 

The make up itself, made him feel so very pretty, he’s sure the other man will feel the same. 

He’s never put on make up before but after one YouTube videos and some help from the female wrestlers the days prior. He had managed to perfectly apply the lip gloss. He pops his lips again and they look kissable. He runs his freshly dried pink nails through his hair as a last attempt effort to fix it. Then lifting off his shirt and left in only his panties. He had even managed to find buy some pretty pink panties online. They we’re a bit tight but they left Chad feeling even prettier. He glanced back at the mirror and he couldn’t wait for what was to come. 

He walked swiftly to the black leather sofa he had began to know well and start stroking himself. The plan was just starting out. Ever since that day where Baron had corned him and made him come in his pants, the two had been stuck together. Baron always trying to squeeze in time to fuck Chad as if it was his last time he would be able too. 

In bathrooms, hotel rooms, the car and even in a elevator once. Chad of course enjoys every fucking moment. He loves the control that Baron takes, how he easily can take him and fuck him. He’s sure Baron loves the way that everyone’s notices they’re together. He can hear whispers when Baron leaves his hand on his ass while they walk to his locker room. His face always flusters red, he always tells Baron to knock it off but the man always seems too smug. 

It surely takes everyone by surprise especially considering their newly started feud. Although everyone had already stopped the short jokes it had especially stopped once everyone saw Baron always hanging around him. Sadly for Elias though, he had made a joke at his expense and he had to attempt to pull Baron off him for five minutes. 

Its almost cute. 

He wouldn’t say they’re dating but he does love it when Baron calls him baby whenever their out. He always kisses him on the cheek and sends glares to anyone who even gives Chad a glance. He’s so possessive and it makes Chad all that much harder for Baron. But as much Chad loves this part of their relationship, he’s never got the chance to top in the two weeks they have been ‘dating’.

Its not that he wants to fuck Baron, not at all, he’s sure the other man would manage to find a way to come out on top regardless. He just wants to tease the other man. Just like the way he teases Chad, to let him know how it feels. He already has his plan set up, he just needs to drag out the teasing. He knows Baron won’t last too long. 

He’s stroking a little faster on his dick when he remembers the night prior. Baron finally had carefully wrapped his hand around his neck while Chad rode him. The feeling was so nice, he had come seconds after Baron touching him. Baron had the biggest grin when he saw how little it took to make him come. He’s sure he’ll use that to his advantages later. 

His panties are starting to get wet from pre come. Out of habit he dips his fingers In his panties and sucks on them, he moans and his eyes flutter shut. 

“ Shit, princess” 

His eyes open up again and he’s greeted by Baron standing over him. His eyes are ranking his body and it makes his cock twitch. He grins up at him and stands up, he makes sure to put on a show having to stand on his tippy toes to kiss Baron. His lips just barely brush against Baron but its enough, his cock definitely rubbing against Baron.

“ Hi, sir”

He greets and he has to applaud himself because his voice comes off innocent and very much so feminine. He hadn’t been sure about the whole sir thing but after Baron had off handed made the comment about wanting to Chad to call him sir. He decided to try it out, he’s sure he made the right call because Baron looks like he’s holding in a moan. Perfect. 

He grabs one of his hands and ushers him to lay down on the couch. He doesn’t even hesitate to do it, much to lust filled. Chad’s sure itll wear off soon so he has to act quick. He goes to straddle Baron as soon as his back hits the coach. 

“ I know how hard it is to be king so I decided to help you relax” 

His hands are rubbing up and down on Baron’s chest and he’s surprisingly quiet. He takes the crown gently off Baron’s head and tosses it away. He doesn’t even flinch at Chad’s actions, it only fuels Chad to do worse. He starts off by kissing Baron’s cheek and then leaves a trail of kisses going down his neck. Barely visible pink gloss decorate Baron’s upper body. 

He goes straight for Baron’s arms next, he licks a stripe up one arm and then follows it up by kisses. His arms feel so nice under his lips so he can’t help but bite at certain parts of Baron’s muscles. Baron of course whines and he’s fighting to get control of the situation but Chad just can’t have that. So to keep him distracted a while longer he grabs Baron’s hand and places it on his lace covered crotch. 

Baron stops any movement and he’s sure that he’s even more turned on by how wet Chad is. To add on to the distraction Chad starts to squirm on Baron’s lap, just enough for him to be sitting right on Baron’s dick. Finally he shyly nuzzles Baron’s neck, he starts sucking on the skin. He should stop, he knows Baron has a match later on but he doesn’t care. 

He gets a few marks in, they’re pretty and red and Chad loves them. He’s right back to kissing and talking to Baron. 

“ You make me so hard, sir. Whenever you’re not here I think of sucking you off or you fucking me till I can’t walk.” 

He moves to slip off Baron’s shirt and Baron is simply rutting against him, a curse leaving his lips every few seconds. Once the shirt is off he kisses down and all over Baron’s chest, paying extra attention to any bruises on his body. He makes eye contact with Baron as he licks at Baron’s nipple. He dips his teeth into his nipple and Baron’s moving against him. 

He moved swiftly to bite down on Baron’s side, leaving teeth marks and a moaning Baron. He’s sure that Baron’s gonna lose it soon, so his movement is starting to become erratic. 

He looks back and sees Baron covered in kisses and marks. He’s pretty proud of his handy work, he can’t help but lick another strip down his middle. 

“ God, you’re so hot”

Chad felt a smirk tug at his lips as he finally heard Baron’s words. His hands moving to unbuckle his pants, he hops off Baron’s body to tug down his pants. His hands tease at Baron’s underwear but doesn’t dip in deeper. His painted finger nails trace Baron’s dick, all he can hear is Baron moaning and squirming. He makes sure Baron is looking right at him when he dips his hand into Baron’s underwear. 

He’s so fucking big, his whole hand doesn’t even fit around Baron’s dick. Its a wonder how Chad manages to fit that inside him or suck him off. He’s slowly stroking Baron’s dick, his nails running up and down. He doesn’t even get to go farther because Baron’s hands goes down with his and forced him to wrap his hand around his dick. 

He whines loudly and proudly, now he’s sure the dominant Baron is back.

“ Touch me, princess” 

His breath is airy and harsh and it makes Chad all that much harder. He whimpers at the nickname, Baron always knew how to make him melt in his arms. His hand starts working on Baron’s dick, going at a slow pace up and down. His hand feels tiny compared to Baron’s hands, just the pressure of Baron tightly wrapping his hand on his own makes him go that much faster. 

He just wants to hear Baron’s voice, he wants Baron to tell him how good he is. After such rough sex the other night he just wants Baron to pour praise on him. He’s never needed anyone’s praise but he’s so desperately giving Baron his best hand job to get it.

“ God, you’re so fucking pretty, so hot. I just wanna fuck you till you can’t walk. Make everyone know your mine” 

His hand is going harder, motivated by the nice words falling out of Baron’s mouth. Every bit of praise sounding like music to his ears. Almost ironic how he had went from wanting so badly for Baron to degrade him yesterday to begging him for praise now.

He’s looking right at Baron’s face and he knows he’s going to come soon. His hand is just as fast pulled back before he make anything happen. He pouts at Baron, he had been looking forward to being able to make Baron come and then lick it off his fingers.

His lips sticks out and he hears Baron chuckle at his annoyance. What he doesn’t expect is for Baron to suddenly pull his panties to the side and slip a finger inside of him. 

Now it’d probably hurt a hell lot more if he hadn’t fingered himself prior the situation. Baron must notice because he has a annoyed look, he looks to finger him, making him whimper and cry on his fingers only. Almost a form of torture, Chad can’t help but bounce on Baron’s fingers, his pout disappearing. 

“ Am I a good boy?” 

He’s milking the praise out of Baron’s lips now. Baron adds another finger, he’s smirking and Chad starts to feel slight burn. Baron’s fingers are fucking huge so it’s no wonder even pre stretching himself, it still burns a bit. 

He also didn’t expect Baron to go so roughly in and out of him. It feels so right and at the same time has a burn feeling. Its too fucking hot, his not boyfriend is fingering him so good and he’s basically begging for praise. He’s sure Baron will tease him about it later but he couldn’t care less at the moment. 

He just wants Baron to tell him he’s doing good. 

“ Such a good boy for me”

He’s so close, so very close. He wants to plead with Baron to fuck him already but the thought of going on without something inside him for more than a second stops him. All he can do is let Baron take over and finger fuck him. 

“ That’s right baby ride my fingers” 

He’s crying, he knows he is. It’s all too much and Chad is already breaking apart. He’s bucking his hips on Baron’s fingers, the movement is too much add on the fact that his panties kept brushing his cock. He’s panting and he’s crying and he’s sure he looks completely fucked. Then Baron adds another finger, the third finger and it all makes it so much worse. 

He just barely touches his prostate and he’s coming. He’s coming so hard that he can’t see anything, he’s sure he’s moaning so loudly. The tears come out even harder and Baron’s hands goes to hold Chad’s face gently. He has to take a minute to regain his composure and Baron’s already talking to him. Giving him the sweet praise he loves.

“ You’re such a good boy, yeah? You’re a good boy for me right” 

Good boy, he has to be a good boy for Baron. He has to take his fingers like a good boy and make sure he doesn’t come again. 

He can be a good boy for Baron.

“ Yes, yes, yes please” 

With that Baron almost rips the panties off him and plunged into his hole. He’s gasping for air, his eyes fluttering shut. He always need to prepare himself well whenever Baron is fucking him. His cock is too fucking big, especially for him. The first few thrust are always the most painful before it turns into something more sweeter. 

After a few minutes of letting Baron have control, he moves his hands to Baron’s shoulder and he’s fucking himself down on Baron’s cock. His finger nails scratch up and down Baron’s back, he can already see the red lines up and down his back. 

He hopes Baron doesn’t plan to take off his shirt anytime soon. 

“ God look at you, you look so fucking pretty i just want to fuck the innocence out of you” 

His tummy does cartwheels at Baron’s words and he’s sure Baron is gonna fuck the innocence out of him. Considering he’s cursing out at every touch Baron gives him. 

“ Oh please” 

He’s not sure why he’s begging to come but he can’t help but repeat it over and over again. Please is the only word he knows and it just makes Baron fuck harder into him. 

“ Come for me, princess” 

Four simple words and he’s gone. He’s sure Baron is done and he’s trying to control his breathing. It takes him a minute to realize Baron is still inside of him and just as hard. He then understands what Baron had meant when he said he would fuck the innocence out of him. 

“ We aren’t done yet, baby boy” 

Chad’s pretty sure Baron doesn’t mean to do it but he accidentally touches Chad’s dick while trying to hold him and Chad is coming again. Or maybe he does mean to do it because he doesn’t even give him time to rest before he’s pulling out and carrying him. 

“ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck” 

Next thing he knows, he’s bending over the sofa end and it feels so fucking better. Baron is hitting all the places he needs too even if it somewhat hurts. The rhyme of Baron’s thrusting leaves him voiceless. 

“ Such a good boy, I’m gonna make you come so many times you can’t see” 

Chad can’t even remember his own name at this point. His mind just becoming a mess as Baron shoves in and out of him. All he can hear is Baron calling him a good boy and telling him how brave he is. He’s overstimulated beyond belief, he’s never thought he could come this much in the span of less then an hour. 

His cock is so sensitive, Baron pushes back into him his come filled panties rub against his cock and he wants to scream. After every few thrust, he does end up screaming and Baron comforting him with kisses on his cheeks. He’s sure he can’t come anymore even with his dick standing still up. He physically can’t do it. 

“ You make me so proud, baby. Can you come one last time for me?” 

Baron’s hands finally touch his dick and he’s coming again. He squeezes around Baron’s dick and he’s finally, finally coming too. Everything goes blank for a moment and he doesn’t even recognize what’s going on till Baron’s holding him. He’s perched up on his lap while Baron is cooing at him and complimenting him. His face is hidden in Baron’s neck and he almost wants to hit the other man for making him come so much. 

And if he wasn’t so spent out from the orgasms he’s just been out through he probably would have. He doesn’t even notice Baron peeling off his come filled panties till he feels Baron lift him up. He’s sure that Baron will be the death of him. 

“ I hate you” 

He can hear Baron laughing at him, he’s such an ass. King of being an asshole. He starts to squirm in Baron’s lap, now wanting to at least put on a fresh new underwear. 

“ You love me. You’re such a good boy you know?” 

He groans and shoves at Baron, he’s using his weakness for praise against him. He can feel his cock twitch in interest again. Fucking hell he can’t take another orgasm. Baron’s kissing his face, even with Chad’s squirming he manages to catch his cheeks and forehead. 

“ Fuck you” 

He yawns the words out and although he knows Baron has to go out for Smackdown soon, he can’t help but snuggle closer to Baron and close his eyes.

Serves him right anyway. He smiles and drifts off to sleep thinking of all the hickeys he’s left on his not boyfriend.


End file.
